User talk:Icybro
Hello. Thanks for the new logo. I've uploaded it to Image:Wiki.png for you and also made you an admin here. Angela (talk) 08:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Just stopped by to say AWESOME work in cleaning up this wiki! Adamwankenobi 01:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi, I'm the webmaster of Polish Indiana Jones Site. I'm working on Polish Indiana Jones Wiki and I have a question for you: Could I use logo from this Wiki? It's great. PS. You are the author of logo? --Szuja 17:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's me again. Do you have a bigger version of the logo (hat & whip)? Or maybe you could scan it for me from French comics or something? Please send it to szujowyatwp.pl --Szuja 19:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello its me, Darthtyler, I come here often and I just wanted to tell you that if you want to make the site a little less "standard" you should change the user icon (located at the top right by your user tools.) I can make one if you wish. Thanks, bye.—DarthtylerTalk 21:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay. I was thinking we could use the pic of the Hovito Idol.—DarthtylerTalk 01:44, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Just use { background: url(http://images2.wikia.com/indianajones/images/2/2a/Golden_Idol.jpg) top left no-repeat; } on MediaWiki:Monobook.css and it'll resize itself (I think) to replace the current user icon. I'll upload a resized image anyway just incase.—DarthtylerTalk 01:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) PS Nice Jungle backgrund. I have no idea how to write CSS's. I just copied the code from my wiki, the Rocky Wiki, and changed the pic.—DarthtylerTalk 15:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) BC Hi there. Since you seem to be the main guy around here and User:PaddleDee hasn't been around in about a year and a half, I wondered if you'd considered contacting Wikia to see if they could make you a bureaucrat of the site. That way, you could promote other admins and whatnot. I'm an admin over at Wookieepedia, and I'd love to help out by adding some templates and moving, deleting, or doing any maintenance stuff that needs doing. (For example: I see someone made a new a new article for "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" instead of just moving the article; I'd copy that to the other, delete it, and then move the old article to the new title.) Anyway, I'd be happy to help out however I can. I'd really like to see this place take off in the next few months! :-) -- Ozzel 03:05, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Scratch that part about the article; I see you got it already! -- Ozzel 03:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Hey, thanks for the adminship. Feel free to let me know if there's anything you want done. -- Ozzel 04:34, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Fan-fiction Hey! It's me again. I already made forum about this, but you probably didn't notice it. I recently requested an Indy fan-fiction wiki at requests, and they accepted it! It's right here! If you want, you can add the text "Please come to the new Indiana Jones Fan Fiction Wiki!" to MediaWiki:Sitenotice. —DarthtylerTalk 20:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Partnership Hello Icybro, I'm the Administrator of the German Indiana Jones Wikia, called "Indianapedia". I want to ask you, if you want a Partnership with the german Indiana Jones Wikia? Sent your answer in my discussion! Thank you --Indianapedia 23:49, 7. November 2007 (UTC)